That Special Love
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Sheldon just realized that he's being cheated on, and he doesn't take it well. Who can make him feel better before he falls apart completely? Sheldon/OC 'Hawkdusky' oneshot


**_That Special Love_**

**_Summary: Sheldon just realized that he's being cheated on, and he doesn't take it well. Who can make him feel better before he falls apart completely? Sheldon/OC 'Hawkdusky' oneshot_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI NY, but I do own my beautiful OC Denver Sandusky portrayed by Piper Perabo_**

* * *

When people are depressed, where is one place they like to go to make them feel better?

The bar.

Sheldon Hawkes had been sitting at the bar for two hours, drank a couple bottles of beer, and still didn't feel any better.

He thought that Camille was the one for him, even though she was a lot of trouble. Mac was upset at Sheldon's judgement with Camille, she made him less responsible than he ever was. He showed into work late and hasn't been on the top of his game. Mac has been telling him maybe he should rethink about staying with her, and that she isn't good enough for him.

Sheldon never thought he would believe Mac, until a couple of hours ago.

_Sheldon was glad that he got off of work a little earlier, since he had plans with Camille. They've been going out for four months, and he proud to call her his._

_He arrived at her apartment, knocking on the door. He stood there for about five minutes, before he got tired of waiting. He dug in his jacket pocket, to pull out his cell phone, looking through his contacts, finding Camille, and before he could press the call button the door opened._

_He shoved the phone back in his pocket and looked up at Camille, who had a robe wrapped around her._

_"Oh Sheldon, what are you doing here so early?" she ran a hand through her wet hair._

_"I got off of work early, and thought I'd surprise you."_

_"Sheldon, you really should have called first."_

_He frowns, "Alright Camille, what's going on? You seem a little out of it."_

_"Nothing is going on," she tells him,"but can you come back here a little later, my place is a mess."_

_"I don't mind a mess, but if it means that much to you I'll stand outside until you're ready."_

_Camille nodded, about to close the door, when a man came to the door with just a towel wrapped about his waist._

_"I'm ready for round two," he told Camille, before looking up at Sheldon. "Oh, what's up Sheldon?" the man smiled, not knowing the reason why Sheldon was here._

_Sheldon glared at Camille, and then up at the man, "Hey Malcolm, what brings you here?" he asked, with a fake smile._

_"Well me and Camille here were in the shower, but not really showering, if you know what I mean," he winked at Sheldon._

_"Oh, I know what you mean. I guess you failed to realize that you're sleeping with my girlfriend."_

_Malcolm's jaw dropped, "You're the guy she's dating? Sheldon I didn't know, believe me. She told me there was someone else, but she failed to tell me that she was dating you. God, I'm so fucking sorry Sheldon. What the fuck Camille?" the man looked down at her who had tears in her eyes._

_"I didn't want you to find out, because I knew you wouldn't sleep with me if I told you I was dating Sheldon."_

_"You sure as hell got that right. Two months this has been going on, and you didn't tell me? God, I can't believe you Camille. We're done," he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut._

_"What is wrong with you? I was in love with you, and you've been screwing him for two months. Don't you dare say you're sorry either. I can't believe I allowed myself to fall for you. Hope you enjoy being alone," Sheldon walked off towards the elevator, pressing the down button hard._

_He stepped foot in the elevator, and when the doors were going to close Malcolm ran to the elevator, pushing the door back open before entering._

_"Sheldon, I am so sorry."_

_"I know," he nodded._

_"We're still friends, right?"_

_Sheldon nodded, he couldn't hate Malcolm he was a good friend._

And that's how Sheldon made it to the bar, and realized how much Mac was right about Camille not being good enough for her.

He took another swig of his beer, slamming it against the counter.

"Take it easy there, will you buddy?" Malcolm patted his friend's back.

"You didn't have to come to the bar with me, I hope you know."

"I just want to make sure that you are alright."

"Go home," Sheldon shook his head. "I will call you if something goes wrong, okay?"

"You sure? You've haven't picked up your phone all night," he nods to the cell phone on the bar, vibrating on the wood surface again, the fourth time that night.

"Please?" Sheldon looked up at his friend.

"Fine, you are so damn stubborn sometimes Shel," Malcolm slid off the bar stool. "Have a good night," he patted his back, before exiting the bar.

Sheldon looked at his phone, the caller I.D. said Denver Sandusky, he pressed the reject call button. It vibrated again a few seconds later.

He picked it up, about to press the button again, "Reject the call again, I dare you," Sheldon heard a female voice and groaned, placing his phone down, looking up. The woman stood with her arms crossed, her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, a scowl on her face.

"Usually when people reject phone calls it means they don't want to be bothered," he sipped at his beer.

"Well when Sheldon Hawkes rejects my phone calls, that must mean something is wrong," she sat down on the bar stool. "And frankly I was quite worried when you didn't answer your phone the first time. But when you started rejecting them, had me pissed off."

"How'd you find me?" he asked, and Denver shook her head.

"I'm your best friend, obviously I should know you enough to know where you would be."

"You had Adam triangulate my phone, didn't you?" Sheldon smirked, when he saw her cheeks flush.

"Okay fine, I had to ask Adam to help, I wouldn't have had to if you picked up your damn phone. I would have found you earlier, if he wasn't trying to ask me out for dinner."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him we could go out once, but only if he helped me find you. And now, I have a date with him tomorrow," she rubbed her thighs. "But enough about Adam, I want to know why you are at a bar by yourself."

"I wasn't by myself, you just happened to miss my friend who just left, because I told him to."

"Anyways, I thought you'd be out with Camille celebrating your four months anniversary," she threw him a fake smile, she never liked that woman.

"Is that why you tried so hard to contact me?" Sheldon looked at the woman, who took his bottle of beer, taking a sip. "I know you never liked her."

"Is this why you won't tell me what happened?" she swirled the beer in the bottle around.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Now give me my beer back," he grabbed the bottle, his fingers brushing against her hand.

"Not until you tell me what happened," Denver smirked, when Sheldon let go of the bottle.

"She cheated on me," he states, and Denver frowned.

"That little bitch. I want to give that slut a piece of my mind," Denver snatched his phone from the table.

"Denver, give me back the damn phone."

"No," she looked through his contacts and glanced at him. "You haven't deleted her number yet, seriously?" she pressed the call button.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sheldon asked, as Denver held up her finger.

She slammed down the phone, "That piece of trash can't even pick up her damn phone."

"Denver, calm down," he placed his hand on his.

"How can I calm down, when a chick cheats on you. I've warned you about her and you didn't listen to me."

"Look, it's done now, she cheated on me, and now I'll spend the rest of my life alone."

Denver crossed her arms, "You are not going to be alone, I will always be here for you, even though sometimes you don't listen to what I have to say. We've been friends for way too long. She never deserved you, you deserve some amazing woman, who wouldn't even dream about hurting you," Denver's hand rested on his leg. "You are an amazing man, and should be treated right, no matter what."

"That woman doesn't exist," he sipped at his beer.

"I think she exists, you just need a little boost to find her. She could be closer than you think."

Sheldon laughed, "That wasn't cheesy at all."

"As cheesy as it seems, it's true," Denver took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. "Maybe she's been here all along and you failed to realize it," her thumb caressed his hand.

He looked up at her, "But what about Adam?"

"What about Adam? Sure he is sweet and cute, but he's not you," she sighed, and he squeezed her hand.

"Denver, I still think it's too soon."

She shook her head, "Sheldon I know that, I'm just saying that whenever you feel ready, you know where to find me. Whatever happens you'll always have me to pick up the pieces, I promise you are in good hands. You mean the world to me, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Denver, you won't ever lose me, okay?" his free hand caressed her cheek. "I promise, I just need a little time before me and you become something more."

"Take all the time you need Sheldon, because I'm not going anywhere," she leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. She gave his hand a squeeze, "I promise."

**The End**


End file.
